Flirting
Jaiden: I promised you a flirting animation in the last video, so here you go. BURPITY BURRRR (imitating trumpet) Big shocker..I don't like it. (chuckles) I'm assuming you all guess, based on my personality, that I'm not one to partake in "swooning" someone over with charming words of flattery.... I don't think I have ever flirted in my entire life, come to think of it. Okay, well, I did this one time by accident, but I-I'll get to that later on. I'm more of a "make someone feel good and just, overall let them know I care about them" kind of person. I have no courage to do anything else. All I can imagine is me just trying to approach someone, being like, "Hey there!" *'Person:' I have a girlfriend....... *'Jaiden:' OH MY GOD! SAME!! We have so much in common! (deep inhale) Agh... Oof. And even if I somehow got past the initial "flirty introduction", my low small talk skills won't get me very far with anything anyway. Okay, so the first time I ever tried to be a "confident flirty person" or whatever was with this one friend I had. I liked them at the time and we hung out a lot. And one time, we were just sitting on their bed, just chillin' and talkin'. Just buds being buds. And my mind just starts going: *'Mind Jaiden:' Okay, you've never done anything close to flirting in your entire life. Who even are you?? Get your crap together!! Just do something, let's go, jeez, c'mon! *'Jaiden:' I basically bullied myself into submission, which I didn't even know was possible, but congrats to me, I guess. I peer pressured myself without any peers. So, we were just talking and I just wrapped my arm around them. Like, with no warning. They were just mid sentence and I was like, ANGH! And I IMMEDIATELY regretted it. *'Mind Jaiden:' Like okay, no this is not what I want anymore! Why did I convince myself to do this?! I'm- God dang it!! *'Jaiden:' Cutting the story short, we just remained friends, and, honestly, I'm glad we did. I realized that I prefer this person much more as a friend and I'm glad we didn't start a relationship. If anything, we just became closer as pals. They are literally, one of my best friends now. They also watch my videos, so...hey. You're probably expecting me to say this is awkward, BUT YOU'RE WRONG!! WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!!! Sorry! You can't laugh at my self-deprecation this time! HA!! Just a side tangent, I don't understand why people just stop talking to someone just because they don't share mutual feelings with them. Like OK so..you like someone enough to possibly consider starting a closer relationship, which means you already enjoy their company, personality and overall, them as a person. And just because they don't share the same romantic feelings back, you all of a sudden, don't want to associate with them anymore? That makes absolutely NO sense. Minus the relationship, you two sound like you could've had a freakin' BOMB friendship. Since you theoretically should be able to get along perfectly, I mean, if you consider them as an adequate possible partner, I dunno, it just doesn't make sense to me. Eeeeh unless you're a douche bag and only like that person for their looks and nothing else. Another part to flirting is, the texting, the messaging, the sliding in the DMS-ing. And I don't really do that either, but I have to say something about it. So, I guess I understand why you would want to wait a few minutes to text someone back, because you don't wanna seem clingy or something. But, why do people wait, like, more than ten minutes? That's such a waste of time! And it kinda comes off that you don't really care that you're talking about them. Which is the opposite of what you're feeling. Why can't show when we appreciate someone anymore? Also, I know people who want to text someone they like as little as possible, because I don't know, again it makes it seem like they don't wanna be texting them or something. They'll almost make it a competition to try and leave the conversation first, like: *'Competition host:' Congrats!! You win on finding a way to make them be the last to text in your conversation! You know what your prize is?! Not getting to talk to the person you wanna talk to! *'Jaiden:' Putting it that way doesn't make it seem all that appealing, does it? So now I'm sure you're wanting me to tell you stories that make me kind of die a bit inside, but provide you with entertainment. AND YOU'RE RIGHT!! Let's start with awkward first date, shall we?! During my junior year of high school after our homecoming dance, my group of friends and I wanted to go bowling, because....fun. I didn't have a date. Obviously. At the bowling place, next to our lane, were a group of people around the same age as us. And, out of the blue! One of my friends just goes: *'Rachel:' HEY!! WILL YOU GUYS TAKE A PICTURE WITH US SO IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE DATES!? *'Jaiden:' (silence) RACHEL!!! So, we took pictures with these random people, and the one that was my date, "Date" was like: *'"Date":' Heh, you should send that to me. *'Jaiden:' And me being freakin' innocent and clueless, just goes, "Okay! Wait, I don't have your number. Wait, did I just... How did I do that?" So blah blah blah I had this person's number now, and I was like, "Oh yeah, I totally meant to be all smooth like that", to my friends. But in reality: *'Robbie Rotten clone:' (from "Robbie's Dream Team") Ehh, technically, uh, NAH. *'Jaiden:' I have no idea what I'm doing. They end up asking me to the movies and I was like, "Okay." But my parents didn't want me to go alone, so they made me invite Kate and her boyfriend at the time to go as a double date. So we all go to the movies, and since I literally don't know anything about this person, we didn't know what to talk about. The whole time. It was all just, "flop" conversations like, "So how was your day?" *'"Date:"' Good, how about you? *'Jaiden:' Good. What's your favorite color? Uhhbtt AAUGHH!! It was really UUUUUUGH! I can't, uhbbt auggh. It was scarring. Like, I'm serious, I will never accept any movie invitations unless it's with close friends or family, EVER. All that comes to my mind when I think about movie theaters are just flashbacks.... Like, I don't wanna relive that! I already lived through it once. That's quite enough. No more please. So that story wasn't too bad, just awkward tension. COME ON!! LET'S BUMP IT UP A BIT!!! Awkward first kiss! So hey my first date was with someone I literally don't know, you think I'd learn my lesson and would kinda get to know someone before I accepted date invitations, right? WRONG. Hint: I'm bad at saying no to people. Also, this is my second date ever. Just putting that fact out there. During my freshman year in college, this person invited me to go on a date, and yeah, I didn't know them either. Like at all. I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON NOW, OKAY!? We meet up and decide to eat at a restaurant, and heyo, I'll save some time just by saying, it was going VERY similar to my first date. EXPOSITION TIME!! My college has this mountain near it called, "A Mountain" and people liked to hike it. Well I- umm, it's really not even a hike, more like, walking up at a mild angle. So we wound up walking up "A Mountain" and sitting on a rock platform at the top. And we continued attempting at a normal conversation, not really succeeding. At one point they put their arm around me. Come to think of it, all these stories are kind of coming full circle and I never realized and I'm kinda freaking out and I kinda start just panicking to myself. "Okay, I see where this is going, but I don't know if I want to end up kissing them. Like, I literally know nothing about this person AGAIN. And I haven't even kissed anyone yet! What is even happening right now?? Oh golly jeez!" And all of a sudden, they grab my face and turned it towards them. And I'm going, "I SEE WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN BUT CRAP I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO KISS THEM YET!! Oh, well I ran out of time." So anyone who just happens to take a date up to the top of "A Mountain and sit on the platform thing, you'll be sitting on the same spot I accidentally got kissed by someone. And if you're there, take a picture and tweet it at me. I'd say preferably of you guys kissing but that kind of weird, and I mean, unless you want to. This last story isn't really about flirting or dates, but I think it's kinda funny. I was hanging out with an ex-friend, and we were walking around our college's main strip. It's a street called "Mill" and it's got a bunch of stores and restaurants along it. And just because I like how all these stories are kinda connecting, the restaurant first kiss and I went to was on this strip too. We sat down at a bench outside a shop and these two passersby go: *'Passerby:' Awwww, relationship goals. *'Jaiden:' As they walk into the shop. We kinda looked at each other and laughed and just kept talking. Then, a few minutes later, the same people left the store and walked by us again and were like: *'Passerby:' So how long have you guys been together? *'Jaiden:' And we were like, "Et-umm." Like, we froze. And after a bit, I just go, "He's gay." Their faces were like: *'Passerby:' (inhales) WE MADE A MISTAKE!!! End-card *'Jaiden:' So, moral of the video, don't overthink relationship stuff or dates or kissing or whatever you're overthinking. If you like someone, tell them. If you want to date someone, ask them. If you wanna kiss someone, give them more thinking time before you yank their head at your face. Just be cool about it all. If you can't be a couple, then show the world how BOMB you guys are as friends! ALSO!! SUPER SPECIAL SECRET ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm gonna try and whip up a video explaining this a bit more, but basically, THERE'S BEEN A REVAMP TO THE SHOP! A bunch of new merch stuff but more importantly, PLUSHES! YEP-YAHP!! There is Jaiden plushes, just, AWAITING YOUR PURCHASE NOW. More details in the official announcement video. But if you're still here, that means you have early access to the new Jaiden merch. (evil giggle) I highly suggest you go check that stuff out especially since everything's on sale for a limited time right now. WUUUUUUUUUUUUT??? Anyway, new shop, go peep it out and yeah UUUUHHHH JAIDEN OUT! Hah Category:Transcripts